


untitled

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts fusion, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random Kingdom Hearts fusion I decided to drabble about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> idk, man. Though I think it'd be pretty cool if this was turned into a full blown story.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, wary of the newcomers.

"Oh, I’m Allison," the girl said.  "This is Scott.  We’re part of the King’s royal guard.  His emissaries, if you will."  She smiled, her cheeks dimpling.  Stiles eyed her bow warily, the quiver full of arrows on her back.  Scott had his daggers sheathed, but Stiles kept his keyblade up, defensive.

"The King?" he asked.  "What does he want from me?  The King of what?"

"Look, we can explain on our ship, but right now we have to make a run for it.  The Heartless aren’t going to stop coming, not while you have the keyblade," Scott said, taking a step forward.

Stiles automatically jumped away from Scott.  ”How do you know about the keyblade?”

"Stiles," Allison said, imploring.  "Leon and Aerith can vouch for us, I promise.  So can Merlin.  But we really have to go."

"All right," Stiles said, still wary.  "I’ll come with you, but on one condition."

"Name it," they said at the same time.

Stiles raised an eyebrow but continued.  ”I find my best friends first.  Whatever it is your King wants you to do, that comes second.  I need to find Lydia and Derek.”

Allison and Scott shared a look and Stiles gripped the handle of the keyblade harder.  If they said no, then he wouldn’t have a way off this world.  He be at a dead end.  Leon said that Cid could possibly build another gummi ship, but that could take god knows how long.  And Stiles needed to leave Traverse Town  _now,_ and Scott and Allison were his only chance.  He just hoped they’d agree to his terms.  Whoever their King was, and whatever task he charged them with, he hoped that it either coincided with his search for his friends or it wasn’t detrimental to Stiles’ plans.

"Fine," Allison said after breaking eye contact with Scott.  "The King told us to find the keyblade and protect it."

"And that’s what we’ll do," Scott added.  "We’ll help you search for your friends."

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.  He didn’t quite trust them yet, but at least he was one step closer in finding Lydia and Derek.

"All right, then," Stiles said, banishing the keyblade.  "Let’s go."


End file.
